Innocent Blood
by LordofRamen
Summary: People are being killed and injured, someone has found a need for their blood.


Yeah. This is my first FanFic. Ever. So... yea. Hey, guess what! I don't own Inuyasha! (what a surprise...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crescent moon hanging high above the trees sent long bands of silver light across the meadow. The rugged path that the horse galloped across was lit only by the moonlight, and the scent of spring flowers filled the air. Rain drizzled down, no longer as strong as it had been before. It was a relatively cool night and the night air was fresh and pure, but as the horse and its rider drew nearer, one could tell that the air was tinged with the scent of evil. The face that could be seen from the under hood was that of a young woman, her deep lavender eyes scanned the dark woods, looking around to make sure no one was watching her.  
  
The horse ran on, splashing through the puddles and mud created by the storm that had occurred only a few hours ago. The noise the horse made each time its hooves hit the ground seemed to ring on throughout the night, threatening to wake anyone nearby. The horse continued running at the same fast speed, dodging the occasional exposed root, or protruding branch. The rider drove the horse on until they were in the heart of the forest, secluded from everyone.  
  
The girl slid off the horse, not even bothering to tie it up, knowing that it wouldn't leave. She then climbed up onto the branch of a weeping willow and leaned against the trunk of the ancient tree.  
  
A sword, partially hidden by the cloak, gave away its hiding place and its sin by the way it reflected the moonlight. One could easily see its blade was tainted with fresh crimson-red blood.  
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~  
  
The girl stood in a hut of some sort, herbs hung down from the ceiling, in the process of drying. Many glass bottles sat atop a makeshift wooden shelf, containing who knows what. Candles were the only things providing light in the hut, aside from the occasional flash of lightning. The smell created by all these things was overpowering, it stung the nose and gave her a headache. She sat down upon the wood floor; it was old and splintered, as were the walls. Looking out the window, she could see that it was raining hard, the storm had gotten worse since when she got here. The only sounds were the rain pounding on the roof, and the occasional water droplet hitting the ground from the leak in the ceiling. She had already gone through all the stuff in the hut, but she didn't find what she was looking for. "That damn hag must have taken it with her..." she growled.  
  
Right then, the door opened, sending sheets of rain into the small hut. She turned around to see the silhouette of a figure, wearing a white haori and red pants. A flash of lightning went across the sky and one could tell the figure was an old woman, wrinkles lined her paled face, and her gray hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. The old woman's distinguishing feature? A patch over her right eye.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if ye didn't call me 'that damn hag'." The old woman said. Her voice was calm, even though there was an intruder in her house, who had obviously been waiting for her.  
  
"Where is it?" the girl asked, not bothering to explain what it was she wanted. Kaede knew what it was.  
  
"Ye know I wont let you have it." Kaede replied, not moving or showing any sign that she would hand over what the young woman wanted.  
  
"Fine." The girl said, not seeming angry, she had expected this. She pulled out her sword and without saying anything she swung it at Kaede. Kaede tried to step back and avoid the blade, but the sword had made contact already. The old woman collapsed to the ground, in the process a golden pendant fell out of the old woman's pocket. The girl walked over and picked it up,  
  
"You didn't have to give up your life for it..." she muttered, and walked over to pick it up. She put the sword away and walked out of the hut and into the storm.  
  
Kaede's breathing was slow, blood from the wound dripped onto the splintered floor, forming a dark puddle of blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is Kaede dead?! I don't know... really. You people can tell me what you think should happen! Please leave a few reviews so I know what to fix!!! Thank you! 


End file.
